


Conversation on the Menu

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: The Last Witch Hunter (2015), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Flirting, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: Agreeing to hunt other witches is one thing, but there are parts of the supernatural world that Chloe is glad the Witch Hunter doesn't bother with. Until one of those parts walks into her bar.
Relationships: Chloe/Selene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Conversation on the Menu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



The Witch Hunter didn’t fuck with vampires, and Chloe couldn’t be more grateful for that. It was a nasty side effect of being a part of the shadowy supernatural side of the world to know of their existence, their politics, and their war. As far as vampires were concerned, witches were little more than humans, a longer-lived annoyance that could throw some nasty wrenches in the works. There was an alliance for a little while, back when the witch queen first fell, but the vampire covens decided they’d rather stay out of more human affairs. Keep the cattle happy and all. 

Blood suckers were notoriously fickle about their loyalties with few exceptions. As far as she was concerned it was better if they stayed far away from them. Nevermind that she had exactly zilch in the way of experience with vamps in the first place.

Chloe had taken to launching pop up witch bars as they travelled. They were a good cover. She could get information from the local witch community, trade for some of the rarer ingredients she didn’t have the green thumb or time in one place to cultivate on her own, and make a little bit of cash on the side. Kaldur swore she didn’t need to worry about money, but the last thing she was about to do was be financially reliant on the witch hunter—or any man, for that matter. So she started up an underground online presence, teasing some of her fancier cocktails with their floating flowers and shimmering sparks, and whenever they stopped off in a city for more than a day or two she found a place to set up shop. If nothing else, it had really helped her up her game with enchantments. She could make squeaky metal chairs and folding card tables look and feel like the height of dining luxury and the squashiest, decaying sofas into high-end chaise lounges.

She was just opening up for her bar’s first night in Bratislava, Slovenia, when the vampire came to call. Chloe knew the moment she entered the room, all of her senses dialing up to eleven. They weren’t inherently magical, but witches had evolved over the years to know them immediately. She was placing a pair of love shots in front of a charming couple when every hair on the back of her neck stood on end. A hush came over the modest crowd, and when Chloe turned to the door to find herself face to face with a member of vampire-kind for the first time she found herself confronted with the very sudden realization that vampires didn’t actually think. They dreamed.

In humans and witches dreams could only be accessed when the subject was either willing, drugged, much weaker than the witch, or unconscious. That was the nature of dreams, but the instant their eyes met she found herself able to see into the vampire’s mind as easily as watching a television out of the corner of her eye. She could feel her jaw go slack in surprise, though as she watched the vampire showed no similar indication.

_ It is a consequence of our first death, _ a cultured, feminine voice whispered into her mind. Images solidified into a single memory: a young witch standing in the midst of a room full of vampires, locking eyes with each of them in turn.  _ In the olden days the covens sought out Dreamwalkers when they suspected treason. Vampires have not seen your kind in quite some time. _

Eyes narrowing, Chloe wrenched her gaze away to break the connection. She straightened her spine and rolled her shoulders back. She molded her face into the same haughty expression she’d first given Kaulder when he wandered into her bar back in New York, though when she focused it at the vampire she was careful not to let their eyes meet again. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything on tap for you. Deals with blood banks are too much effort for a bar that’s only open three days.”

“I ate before I came.” Her voice was the same as it had been when Chloe slipped into her mind. The corner of her lips twitched ever so slightly. “I came to talk.”

“I don’t serve talk,” Chloe quipped. She turned and strode back to the bar in the back corner of the room. She didn’t hear the vampire follow, but she wasn’t surprised to find her taking the barstool closest to the wall when she rounded the smooth wooden counter. The other patrons were slowly starting to resume their conversations, though they cast a wary eye in the vampire’s direction. Taking a rag from beneath the counter, Chloe started to shine the bar’s surface directly in front of the vampire. “Anything else you’d like to order?”

Instead of answering, the bloodsucker posed another question. “Have you ever wanted to have a conversation where you had nothing to hide?”

“Not much in the habit of hiding.”

“We both know that’s not true.” There was a playfulness in the vampire’s tone that was at odds with her serious demeanor. Deliberately, more than a little curious about their previous interaction, Chloe raised her eyes to meet the other woman’s again.  _ Talk with me, Dreamwalker. _

_ What’s in it for me? _ Chloe insisted, quirking an eyebrow. Her hands stilled, no longer bothering to pretend she was cleaning.

_ Knowledge. Good company.  _ The vampire smiled and presented Chloe with a flood of images with people calling her by name. Then she drew her into a memory that involved the vampire with another woman, decidedly wanton moaning, and very few articles of clothing.  _ Maybe a good fuck. _

With a snort, Chloe tossed the rag back beneath the counter. A customer sidled up to the far end of the bar, casting dubious glances down the length of it to where the vampire was sitting. Chloe made her way toward them with a bemused smile on her face. Halfway there she paused and turned back to the vampire with one hand on her hip.

“Don’t feed on my customers, Selene,” she insisted. She let her gaze turn flirtatious and waggled one finger at the other woman in mock admonishment. “Conversation starts after closing time.”


End file.
